


Make You Pay

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark!Isaac, Dark!Scott, M/M, Occasionally graphic, Torture, dark!scissac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott went dark side after the Nogitsune and now the old Scott is gone. And so is the old Isaac as Scott made him part of his pack. And now, together, the two of them are taking down their old pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [this guy ](http://joseph090.tumblr.com) for submitting this to my tumblr because oh my lord I had a lot of fun writing this. I've wanted to write dark!scott for so long but never had ideas and then he gave me this one and holy shit this was fun. Prompt found [here](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/87932269284/dark-scisaac).

Stiles woke up to cold metal on his back and a ringing in his ears. The last thing he could remember was opening the front door for Isaac and then nothing. He forced his eyes open against the eye crust holding them shut and blinked rapidly from the bright light of the room he was in. He tried to reach up and rub at his eyes but something was holding his hand down.

“Well well well.” He heard a familiar voice say. “Sleeping Beauty finally come back to us.”

Stiles whimpered as his eyes finally adjusted and he looked around. He was in a small room with now windows and only one door. He was chained to a cold, metal bed frame with nothing to protect him from the rusted bars beneath him as his shirt was gone. And Scott was there, sitting in the corner, and staring at his friend. His old friend’s eyes were cold and emotionless as he stared across the room at him. Scott was in old jeans and a white t-shirt that clung to his body. “Scott.” Stiles whispered, his voice breaking. “What are you doing?”

Stiles’s ex-best friend laughed and Stiles tried not to start crying then and there. That wasn’t Scott’s laugh. It wasn’t happy and full of rainbows and sunshine like it used to be. That laugh was empty. It was cold and empty and heartless, just like Scott’s voice and Scott himself. This wasn’t his best friend anymore. This wasn’t Stiles’s Scott.

“You know damn well what I’m doing.” Scott sneered. “I’m finally accepting the power I was given when Peter bit me. I’m finally letting myself go. I’m _finally_ free! THat stupid human side was only holding me back. But it's gone now. I can hear better, run faster, jump higher. I’m _better_ now. Stronger. Faster. More intelligent. And you’re just a measly human.”

“Isaac.” Stiles whispered, remembering the innocent boy on his front steps when he opened the door.

Scott laughed again and once again it was empty. “Isaac!” He called. “Come in here darling!”

The door opened and Isaac walked in, dressed the same as Scott. He grinned at Stiles, all teeth and no kindness, before walking over and sitting on the ground next to Scott’s legs. “Did I do good?” Isaac asked, looking up at Scott.

Scott grinned back down at Isaac, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Isaac’s hair. “You did very good little cub.”

Isaac grinned proudly and pressed his head back into Scott’s fingers as he turned to look at Stiles. “What are you going to do?”

“Right now I want him to talk.” Scott said, making Stiles gulp in terror. “And then we’ll have to see.”

They both looked at Stiles and stared at him with identically terrifying expressions.

“This isn’t you.” Stiles whispered, his voice wavering. “This isn’t you Scott.”

“Then what is it?” Scott asked innocently. “Because it feels like me. It’s never felt more like me.”

“This is the darkness from the Nemeton. It’s consumed you. But you can come back. You have the ability to _come back_.” Stiles knew what he was doing was pointless. For the last three months, ever since Allison died, this has been Scott. This evil, sadistic wolf with no more joy in his voice. But he had to try. He wasn’t going to die unless he knew that he had tried to bring his best friend back.

“No Stiles.” Scott spoke as if he was talking to a three year old. “This is me. You know how I know? Because I let it in. I opened the door in my mind wide open and begged the darkness to take me. I could barely function after that bitch went and died. And now I couldn’t care less about her. Or you. Or that measly band of mutts you call a pack. Because _I_ finally let go of that stupid loyalty I’ve had and realized all of you are weak. You have no power, no strength, no discipline. The best among you was Isaac and I’ve taken him as mine.”

“And I’ve never been happier.” Isaac declared.

Scott smiled and ran his hand through Isaac’s hair again. “See Stiles? I don’t want to go back to that weak little beta I was. I don’t want to be an alpha for your ‘pack’ and I don’t _ever_ want to deal with weak little humans like you ever again.”

“Then why I am here?” Stiles asked, utterly defeated. He knew that he wasn’t going to win and if he’s going to be killed Scott should just get it over with.

Scott laughed. “Because you’re a toy. Because I’ve known you since we were children and I know everything about how to hurt you. I know your weaknesses Genim Stilinski. But I’m not going to kill you.”

Stiles didn’t relax, only became wary. “You’re not?”

Scott grinned. “Of course not.” He stood up and smiled at Stiles. “Isaac is.”

Isaac shot to his feet, grinning, his whole face lit up with joy. “Really?”

Scott smiled and he sort of looked the old Scott as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Isaac’s neck pulling him in for a kiss. “Of course baby.” He whispered. “It’s your birthday after all.”

Isaac grinned looked over Scott’s shoulder at Stiles, eyes shining with anticipation. “What am I allowed to do?”

“Anything you want.” Scott told him, turning around in Isaac’s arm to look at Stiles as well. Isaac stood behind the smaller boy, setting his head on his shoulder, looking at Stiles. Scott reached up and tangled his fingers in Isaac’s hair again, twisting slightly to get another kiss. When he pulled away he was smiling.

“Do anything you want cub.” Scott whispered. “It’s your birthday and this is only part one of your present.”

Isaac smirked. “And what’s part two?”

Scott gave him an identical smirked and pecked his lips again before pulling back just enough to murmur against his lips. “When you’re done, come to the bedroom and find out.” With those words Scott slipped from Isaac’s grasp and left the room, leaving Isaac alone with Stiles, who was even more terrified now than he was before that whole conversation.

“So you’re with Scott then?” Stiles asked, his voice wavering in fear. “That’s nice.”

Isaac turned to Stiles, grinning that creepy grin again. “It’s amazing.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say as he watched Isaac walk over to the set of drawers on the wall opposite him and pull open the top one.

“You know,” Isaac said, his back to Stiles as he rummaged in the drawer. “I’ve always wanted to hurt you. Before Derek did me the favor of giving me the bite I was always jealous of you. When your mom died your dad didn’t go bat shit and start beating you. You had a friend like Scott who was always there for you. And then all of a sudden the hot new girl in town is hanging out with you two and you’re suddenly best friends of the co-captain of the lacrosse team. Stiles Stilinski bench-warming extraordinaire.” Isaac snorted and turned around. He was now wearing a leather lap apron over his jeans and he’d taken his shirt of so his chest was bare. “And then I got bit and I was a werewolf and you were _still_ more important than me. Erica and Boyd _died_ and Derek didn’t even mourn for them. He let their killer walk free!”

“He had to.” Stiles protested.

“Don’t try and protect him.” Isaac growled. “He doesn’t deserve protection. He doesn’t even deserve life. He’s the reason his family is dead you know. He was fucking Kate Argent and she used what he told her to kill them all.”

“He didn’t know who she was.” Stiles protested weakly. He knew it would probably get him hurt but he’s never been able to keep his mouth shut.

Isaac sighed. “You don’t get it, do you? I’m going to kill you. I’m going to make you pay for the pain I went through. I’m going to torture you for every single minute everyone else put you above me even though _I_ am the wolf and _you_ are the weak little human who should’ve been killed a long time ago! Everyone loved you more than me. Even Scott did, before his mind was cleared of petty things like that. But now, now him and I are perfect beings. We need nothing more than we have and want nothing more. We only want for the blood of the people who have wronged us. And I plan to get it all. We are wolves and we are strong. And we will win.” As Isaac spoke he shifted into his beta form and then he snarled down at Stiles.

Stiles took a deep breath, readying himself and as Isaac’s claws bit into his skin for what he knew would be many times, he let out a scream like he’d never screamed before. And Isaac only laughed.

“Scream all you want little human.” He sneered, holding up his blood soaked hands. “No one can hear you here.”


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Ben. He wanted to see Scissac's convo after the torture so here we go!

Isaac walked out of the room, wiping his hands on a towel. Blood was spattered across his chest and on his jeans but he didn’t care and he knew Scott wouldn’t either. But he hated the way his fingers were slipping against one another, so he wiped his hands off and dropped the towel outside a door before going inside. Inside the room was a bed, two dressers, two TV’s (one on top of each dresser), and one chandelier lighting the room.

Scott looked up from his book on the bed and licked his lips as he took in Isaac’s body. “Done then?”

“Done.” Isaac grinned. “It was amazing.”

Scott bit his lip and got off the bed, walking over to put his arms around Isaac and kiss him. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered against Isaac’s lips.

Isaac grinned. “It felt amazing.”

“Will you watch it with me?” Scott asked as he pulled away, looking hopeful.

Isaac lunged in and kissed Scott’s nose quickly before backing out. “I can never deny those puppy eyes.”

Scott grinned and ten glanced at the blood on Isaac’s chest. “You should get cleaned up first.” He said slowly, smirking slightly.

Isaac smirked back. “Wanna help me? I don’t know if I’ll be able to get it all off my back.”

Scott grinned and let go of Isaac’s neck to grab his hand and drag him through the room and into the bathroom.

 

An hour later when the two of them fell into bed, laughing a little as they tried to move between long, slow kisses, they just laid on the bed together, kissing slowly.

Scott was the first one to pull away and he did it with hesitance. “Dude I wanna watch it.”

Isaac smiled and nodded. “Go ahead then. I wanna see what you think.”

Scott grinned and scrambled off the bed to grab a remote from the closest dresser and then jumped back into bed, laughing.

“What?” Isaac asked.

“My ass is cold.” Scott said.

Isaac laughed. “Well then keep it covered you little tease.”

Scott rolled his eyes and rolled over Isaac to lay behind him. “I’m big spoon.” He declared.

Isaac sighed, refusing to admit that he actually preferred Scott being the big spoon, but relaxed quickly against Scott’s body behind him. Being a werewolf had given Scott some impressive muscles, that Isaac has worshipped on more than one occasion, and Isaac loves the feeling of them all behind him and knowing he’s safe.

Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist, push the blankets down to their hips so the remote signal could still reach the TV as he pulled up footage of the room Stiles was in. He fast forwarded through his talk with Stiles and then played it as the door shut behind him.

“So you’re with Scott then?” Stiles’s voice came through the speakers sounding terrified and that made Scott grin. “That’s nice.”

“It’s amazing.” Isaac’s voice came through the speakers and Isaac almost blushed at how loving he sounded.

“It sure is.” Scott whispered, kissing Isaac’s shoulder.

Now Isaac was definitely blushing at the amount of love in _Scott’s_ voice.

“You know,” Isaac voice came out again. “I’ve always wanted to hurt you. Before Derek did me the favor of giving me the bite I was always jealous of you. When your mom died your dad didn’t go bat shit and start beating you. You had a friend like Scott who was always there for you. And then all of a sudden the hot new girl in town is hanging out with you two and you’re suddenly best friends of the co-captain of the lacrosse team. Stiles Stilinski bench-warming extraordinaire.” Isaac snorted and turned around. He was now wearing a leather lap apron over his jeans and he’d taken his shirt of so his chest was bare. “And then I got bit and I was a werewolf and you were _still_ more important than me. Erica and Boyd _died_ and Derek didn’t even mourn for them. He let their killer walk free!”

“I’ve seen the error in my ways.” Scott whispered as Stiles was trying to protest on the tape.

Isaac smiled and nodded. “I know.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Isaac on the tape was snarling as they turned back to it. “I’m going to kill you. I’m going to make you pay for the pain I went through. I’m going to torture you for every single minute everyone else put you above me even though _I_ am the wolf and _you_ are the weak little human who should’ve been killed a long time ago! Everyone loved you more than me. Even Scott did, before his mind was cleared of petty things like that. But now, now him and I are perfect beings. We need nothing more than we have and want nothing more. We only want for the blood of the people who have wronged us. And I plan to get it all. We are wolves and we are strong. And we will win.”

“Hell yea we will.” Scott whispered behind Isaac. Both boys were getting aroused again after their shower fun. Scott by the sight of Isaac digging claws into Stiles and Isaac by Scott in general.

“Scream all you want little human.” Isaac’s voice came from the speakers. “No one can hear you here.”

Scott groaned. “Fuck you’re hot when you’re torturing people.”

Isaac grinned and stretched his body just right so he was pressing harder against Scott. “You’re always hot.”

Scott laughed and kissed Isaac’s collar again, eyes still fixed on the screen in front of them. “Love you.” Scott whispered.

Isaac grinned. “Love you too.”

“Who should we take next?” Scott asked. “I picked the one for you, now you pick one for me.”

Isaac thought for a moment. “Jackson.” He whispered. “He was always beating you up. And then when you finally got better than him, finally beat him at something, he couldn’t just let you have it. He had to have it to.”

Scott grinned. “I can’t wait.”

Isaac turned over onto his back, grinning at Scott. “Next week? We can’t take him too soon, they’ll already be looking for Stiles.”

“What did you do with the body?” Scott asked.

“Nothing yet. It’s just in the room still. It’s in a few more parts than it was when he got here, but it’s all still there. Why? What are you thinking?”

“We should send it to Derek.” Scott said. “It would destroy him.”

Isaac nodded and leaned in to kiss Scott passionately. “This is why you’re alpha.” Isaac whispered when he pulled back. “You’re so smart.”

Scott smiled and leaned in to softly kiss Isaac’s lips, pulling away before the other wolf could deepen it. He looked down at Isaac, fondly looking at the other wolf. “We’ll clean it up later. Right now I want to finish watching his torture. You were at it for quite a while.”

Isaac smirked. “I think you’ll like it.”

“I think so too.”


	3. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac steals Jackson away to allow Scott to have his turn at one of their former pack members.

Isaac was sitting in the room when Jackson opened his eyes and blinked away the clouds in his vision.

“Hello.” Isaac drawled out.

Jackson tensed and Isaac could see him calculating the binds on his wrists and ankles.

“You won't get out.” Isaac told him, grinning. “We made sure of that in, ah, more pleasurable, ways then what you’ll be experiencing.”

“What are you doing?” Jackson spoke through clenched teeth, just like he always did when he was talking down to the people he saw as below him. Including Isaac.

Isaac jerked his head around. “See now that tone of voice is what got you here in the first place. If you didn’t piss us off and demean us so much when we were growing up, we wouldn’t have taken you next. We probably would’ve taken one of the others instead. But you picked on us our entire lives and now, you’ll get what you deserve.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Jackson protested. “And who is us?!”

Isaac laughed and it was cold and heartless, but full of pleasure. He was enjoying this. “Hasn’t the pack figured it out yet? Although, I suppose we did take away the brain first and without the brain, the body fails.”

“You took Stiles.” Jackson hissed. It wasn’t a question.

Isaac smirked. “Well _I_ didn’t take him. I did kill him though.”

Jackson growled, making Isaac laugh.

“Since when are you concerned about Stiles? Since your petty little girlfriend saw his brains and became friends with him? Because that’s no reason to care for someone else. Well, I guess love makes men do stupid things. Don’t worry, we’ll free you from that.”

“Who’s we?” Jackson asked again.

The door swung open and Scott stepped in, grinning. “Hello again Jackson.”

Jackson gulped. “You two are working together.”

“We aren’t just working together.” Isaac said, getting up to put his arms around Scott’s waist as he stood behind him. “We are together. In every sense of the word.”

Jackson looked between them, his eyes widening as the scents they were giving off reached him. “You killed Stiles.” He whispered.

“And sent his body to Derek yes.” Scott answered.

“How’d he take it?” Isaac asked, bright eyed.

“It was my idea you know.” Scott said, smirking. “Sending him back to Derek.”

“Such a brilliant idea.” Isaac said, kissing Scott’s shoulder.

“So tell us.” Scott said. “How’d Derek take it?”

Jackson swallowed loudly and spoke in a terrified voice as though he was trying to hide his fear but instead was projecting it everywhere. “He cried. A lot.”

“That’s it?” Scott asked. “No mental breakdown? No self-hatred?”

“He’s got better.” Jackson said. “He learned to forgive himself.”

Scott and Isaac both sighed.

“Perhaps we send him home to.” Isaac said.

Scott brightened and turned in Isaac’s arms to put his arms around Isaac’s neck and pull him down for a loud, sloppy kiss. “Brilliant.” Scott declared. He looked back at Jackson, eyes glinting, before looking at Isaac again. “Do you want to watch?”

Isaac shook his head. “I’ll watch with you later.”

Scott smiled and kissed Isaac again, this time it was a long, slow, languid kiss before he pulled away and let Isaac go. “Get then. I wanna get to work.”

Isaac grinned and kissed Scott quickly one more time before slipping from the room.

Then Scott turned and looked at Jackson, eyes flashing red. He saw Jackson’s surprise and laughed. His laugh was like Isaac’s cold and heartless but so full of pleasure. “What?” He asked. “Did you think Isaac and I were omegas? God no I’ve been an alpha for a long time.”

“You were a True Alpha.” Jackson hissed.

“I was. Now I’m just an alpha. See to be a true alpha you have to stay pure and all that but I didn’t like that so instead I found an alpha and I killed him. Same as I’m gonna kill you. But I think I’ll take a bit more time with you. You understand, don’t you? There’s some unfinished business between the two of us.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Jackson protested weakly, seeing the glint in Scott’s eyes.

“And why not?” Scott asked. “Sure I don’t have to but why shouldn’t I? I’m an alpha Jackson. You’re a beta. You have no control over me. No one does. Except Isaac on occasion.” Scott smirked at that. “I have no reason not to hurt you and plenty of reasons to do so. My whole life you made of me. I had an asthma attack in gym class and you laughed at me while I nearly choked to death. You’ve pushed me into lockers, called me names, made everyone else call me names,  and overall made my life a living hell on a daily basis. And then, when I finally got something to make myself better than you, when I finally starting beating you at your own game, you couldn’t let me have the glory. After a lifetime of glory you still wanted more. You still wanted what I had and so you took it. You made Derek give you the bite just so you could continue being better than me. Because your fragile little ego couldn’t stand the thought of weak little Scott McCall being better than you the great, big, strong Jackson Whittemore. How self-centered can you be? Well I suppose there’s no need to find out. You’ll be dead soon enough.”

“I didn’t do it to be better than you.” Jackson protested, still trying to save his life.

Scott laughed. “You should know better than to try and lie Jackson. I’m not an idiot. I never was. I was weak back then. I know that. But I’m not weak now. I’m free. I’m strong and powerful and I am a perfect being. I am free of humanity and all you are is a mark of what I had to go through to get to where I am today. And I don’t regret a second of it. If that pain is what now allows me this life of power and perfection, so be it. But you will not live to see it.” Scott held up his hand and Jackson watched with wide-eyed fear as Scott’s claws slowly slipped out.

“What are you going to do?” Jackson asked as Scott stepped close to him.

Scott grinned but there was no happiness in it, only excitement. “I’m going to hurt you.” He said calmly, placing his hand on Jackson’s arm and digging the claws into his flesh as he leaned down and put his mouth by Jackson’s ear. “And then I’m going to kill you and send your body back to Derek.”

Jackson’s eyes were already tearing up as Scott straightened back up, the grin still on his face. He almost looked like the joker. He dug his claws deeper into Jackson’s arm and Jackson let out a choked off scream.

Scott laughed. “There it is. That pretty little scream. Keeping going. I’m going to play you like a fiddle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see this has become a multichaptered fic but I have no regrets I love writing this so stick around to see the rest of the pack get taken down and a prequel about Scott taking Isaac for his own will be up soon as well so look forward to that and I'll see you guys later and oh don't forget to comment and tell me what you think I love hearing from y'all:)


	4. PREQUEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter chronologically goes before the first chapter but I just wrote it so its gonna go here:)

Isaac threw himself down on the bed and looked up at the glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling. It’s been two months since Scott vanished and they still haven’t found anything to lead them to him. He’s just gone. And now, every night Isaac comes into this room, lies on this bed, looks up at those stars, and wonders how the hell this happened. Well he knows what happened. He knows after Allison died Scott let go. He opened the door in his head and the darkness took him. And he vanished. What Isaac really wants to know is why. Why did Scott open the door? Why did Scott feel that everything was so hopeless that he let the darkness consume him and take him away? Why hasn’t he come home?

Isaac sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he wasn’t going to find anything sitting in Scott’s old room but he had to try. And if he just keeps telling himself that then maybe he’ll avoid the real reason he needs Scott back.

“He won’t come back.” He heard from the door.

Isaac sat up in shock, his eyes flying open to see Melissa in the doorway.

“He won’t come back.” Melissa repeated sadly, looking around the room. “My son’s gone.”

“We’ll find him.” Isaac told her. “I know we will. He’ll come back.”

Melissa sighed sadly, as though she’d already given up. “A mother always knows when her child is gone. We feel it. I felt every single one of Scott’s asthma attacks when he was growing up. I don’t know if other mother’s do but I did. And I know that he isn’t coming back. My son is gone and there is no going back. You should just leave it be Isaac.”

“No.” Isaac almost growled. “I’m not letting him go. Not ever.”

Melissa smiled sadly. “I’m glad you still believe Isaac. I just can’t anymore.” With that Melissa turned away and walked away. But Isaac heard her sigh as she reached her room. “Don’t let him ruin your life.” She whispered before he heard her open her door and go inside.

Isaac sat still on Scott’s bed, thinking. He knew Melissa was right. He knew he should just let go and move on but he just can’t. He knows, in his heart, that Scott’s going to come home screw what his brain thinks. Isaac laid back down on the bed and stared up at the stars. He heard another heartbeat approaching the house and held back a sigh. It was probably another one of the pack coming to tell him that they had nothing. It’s probably Derek by the feel of it. Alphas give off a certain presence when they approaching and Issac’s beta was straining out so it was a alpha coming. He heard the scramble up the side of the house and then Scott’s window slid open.

“You don’t have to keep coming.” Isaac said, not looking away from the stars. “I know he’s still gone.”

“Who’s still gone?” A familiar voice said.

Isaac shot up and stared at shock as Scott climbed gracefully through the window.

Scott looked back at him and cocked his head. “What’s wrong Isaac? Cat got your tongue?”

“You’re an alpha.” Isaac finally managed to force words out but they weren’t the words he’d wanted to say.

Scott smiled. “Yes. I’m an alpha now.”

“What happened?” Isaac asked, mentally patting himself on the back for managing to not sound absolutely terrified by the power Scott was giving off.

“I finally let go.” Scott answered. “Humanity is just a line tying you down to weakness and fear. Once you let it go you become happy and powerful and _perfect_.”

“You ran away.” Isaac said.

Scott laughed but it wasn’t the laugh Isaac remembered. It was cold and dark, yet somehow it still had happiness in it. “I let myself go. And then I needed to keep the power being a True Alpha gave me. So I went and found an Alpha with a weak pack, and I killed him. And his entire pack. And by god the _power_.” He sighed. “It’s amazing Isaac. I can hear better. See better. Track better. Everything about me is _better_. Ever since I let go.”

Isaac was starting to get scared now. He knew this wasn’t Scott anymore. He knew what Scott was saying. Scott opened the door in his mind and the darkness took him over. The Scott he knew was gone.

Scott laughed again and Isaac had to hide a wince. “Stop thinking Isaac. It makes your face go all scrunched up.” Scott looked around his room. “Why are you in here?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out where you went.” Isaac admitted quietly.

“I’m right here.” Scott said grinning. “So are you coming or what?”

“What?” Isaac asked, confused again.

“Are you coming with me?” Scott asked, sounding annoyed but indulgent. “You’re not a bad wolf Isaac. The rest of the mangy group we called a pack are completely fucking stupid. They have no idea what being a wolf means. Even Derek, a born wolf, has been lost to humanity. But you’re not lost, not yet. Come with me. Be free.”

“You’re asking me to leave the pack and let darkness take me over?” Isaac asked. “No. No way.”

Scott sighed. “It’s not darkness Isaac. At first yea it’s a bit dark but then it’s like light is shining through you. Everything makes sense. It’s amazing Isaac. I’m giving you an opportunity here.”

“Scott it’s not an opportunity it’s a curse.”

Scott’s face fell and he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out to touch Isaac’s face and Isaac pulled back. Scott’s hand froe and the two boys just stared at each other for a long moment.

“Please?” Scott finally asked, his voice soft.

Isaac didn’t move for a moment before leaning forward an inch.

Scott smiled slightly and reached forward again to run a finger over a thin scar above Isaac’s eyebrow. “Your dad did this, didn’t he?”

Isaac nodded minutely.

“No one would ever do that to you again if you came with me. You’d be stronger than anyone who ever tried to hurt you.”

“You could hurt me.” Isaac whispered.

“I would never.” Scott said, his voice full of honesty. “But you can’t say the same about the pack.”

“They’d never hurt me.” Isaac defended. “We don’t hurt each other. We’re family. You could come back and then we could be safe together.”

“They don’t hurt you?” Scott asked. “Isaac how many times has Derek broke a bone in your body and told you it was to help you?”

Isaac was silent, looking away as he saw Scott’s point there.

“Exactly.” Scott said softly as he ran his finger down to Isaac’s chin and gently pushed to make the beta look up at him. “Come with me Isaac. You’d be safe from everyone. And you and I could be together. We’d be safe. Once you join me you’ll be free of humanity. You’ll be strong enough to take down anyone who ever tried to hurt you.”

Isaac hesitated for a moment, deciding. He had to make a choice between a pack that, as Scott had pointed out, had hurt him before or Scott, someone who always did his best to protect Isaac and keep him safe. It wasn’t much of a choice for Isaac’s heart but his head took a second to make the decision.

“Yes.” Isaac whispered. “I’ll go with you.”

Scott grinned and leaned in to press his lips against Isaac’s, both boys thinking about how this was the start of something beautiful. Even if as the two wolves kissed Isaac could feel his human side falling away. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Nothing mattered but the feel of Scott and the new power rushing through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think and how I did:)


	5. Malia and Cora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac chose their next targets carefully. They were leaving the best for last and in such a small pack that left one thing to do and two people to take. Malia and Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to write I meant to have it up earlier but a few plans got changed around :/ Sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter though!

Cora woke up first. She came to slowly, almost as if she was floating out of sleep, until she smelled the sharp tang of Stiles and Jackson’s blood. Then her eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up, only to be pulled back down by a collar around her neck with a chain attached to the metal frame of the bed she was on. She quickly took stock of the rest of her body, trying to move each part only to find her wrists and ankles tied down as well. She snarled loudly and yanked on the ones on her right wrist, trying to break them.

She heard a moan from above her head and craned her head to look. “Who’s there?!” She demanded.

“Cora?” She head Malia ask in a very weak voice.

“Malia?! Oh my god are you okay? What’d they do?”

“I’m chained to a bed frame.” Malia told her, still sounding weak as she woke up.

“Do you know who?”

“No.” Malia answered. “I can’t remember. But Cora?”

“Yea?”

“Why does it smell like them?” Malia’s voice broke and Cora knew who she was talking about. Stiles and Jackson. Their two pack members who showed up dead on Derek’s front step, chopped to pieces. The first time Derek had just sat down and cried. It had taken all of them to make him eat again. And then Jackson went missing and just like with Stiles showed up a day later in pieces. And the pack was falling apart. Stiles had been their glue but they’d held together in his memory but after Jackson, well it was bad.

Cora shook her head, tears burning in her eyes from being surrounded by the death of her packmates. “I don’t know.”

“I do!” A familiar voice sang as Cora heard a door open off to her left. Cora snapped her head that way, snarling.

Scott just stood in the doorway, grinning. “Nice of you two to finally rejoin us?”

“Us?” Malia asked, a bit more awake now that a threat was present.

Scott just kept grinning as Isaac stepped through the door and closed it behind. He walked up behind Scott and wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist, propping his head on Scott’s after greeting Scott with a kiss as Scott craned his head back to greet him.

“Us.” Isaac said, grinning at them.

Both girls felt a single stab of pain before closing themselves off again. They hadn’t lost two pack members. They’d lost four. One had stopped hurting and another they’d given up on, but that would stop hurting now to. And the last two were still raw in their chests all because of the first two.

“What do you want from us?” Cora demanded.

“Nothing.” Scott said, shrugging a bit. “We just want to hear you scream.”

“The screaming’s the best part.” Isaac declared.

“Why us?” Malia asked. “We didn’t do anything to you.”

“Not true.” Isaac sang happily.

“What did we do to you?” Cora demanded.

“You little miss Cora didn’t allow Derek to mourn Erica like he should’ve.” Isaac said, pulling away from Scott to walk over and look down at her. “You disrespected them.”

“I did not!” Cora exclaimed. “Derek did! It was Derek! Not me!”

“What about me?” Malia asked, stopping Cora from ranting further. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You were a little bitch.” Scott said, walking over. “You thought you could just waltz into the pack and expect us all to be your friends because of who your father is. Well I’ll tell you right now, I don’t care who your father is. I’m still going to kill you.”

Malia looked up at Scott and knew he wasn’t lying. He was going to kill her. And then they were probably going to send Derek her body just like they sent Stiles and Jackson and it was going to tear apart the last fragment of unity Stiles gave to this pack. And she knew she couldn’t do anything to stop him. She could feel the power he gave off.

“Make it quick?” Malia asked, defeated.

Scott grinned. “Definitely not.”

“What are you going to do?” Cora asked.

“Well we had a long talk about who to take next and we decided to take both of you together.” Scott said, grinning.

“That way you can listen to the other one scream while we torture you both.” Isaac continued happily.

“You don’t have to do this.” Malia whispered. “You could let us go. We won’t tell anyone.”

Both boys laughed.

“And lose our new toys?” Scott asked sweetly. “No. You’re ours now.”

“And we want to play.” Isaac said, raising his hand and snapping out his claws as he looked down at Cora, grinning.

“We love to play.” Scott said, showing Malia his claws. “But we love more to hear you scream.”

 

Sometime later they both stepped back and looked up at each other, eyes bright and huge grins on their faces.

“I had an idea.” Isaac declared.

“What?” Scott asked, going over to wind his arms around Isaac’s waist.

Isaac smiled and put his arms around Scott’s neck. “I think you should bite Danny. Bring him into this. On our side.”

Scott squinted his eyes. “When you say bring him into this, what do you mean?”

“This pack.” Isaac said. “With his computer skills erasing our tracks would be a snap and we could keep going forever.”

“But not in our relationship?” Scott clarified.

Isaac looked a little horrified before kissing Scott’s forehead quickly. “Never in a million years am I sharing you with anyone. Pack or not.”

Scott grinned. “Good.” He said softly as he leaned in for a kiss. “Because I am never sharing you either.”

Isaac smiled and pressed his lips against Scott’s moving together in slow, passionate kisses despite the fact there were two girls not five feet away dying in a most painful way.

Eventually the two had to break apart as Cora let out a particularly loud groan and they turned to look at her.

“Must you?” She asked. “I saw enough of that at my house.”

They both grinned.

“Well you should just shut up and deal with it then.” Isaac told her. “You aren’t in your house.”

“You’re in ours.” Scott continued. “Isaac, I’ve had enough of her tongue, will you allow me to remove it from her possession?”

Isaac grinned. “Only if I can watch.” He said eagerly, watching Scott with bright, excited eyes as Scott pulled away and walked over towards Cora

Scott grinned back. “Always pup. Always.”

Isaac grinned and grabbed a chair from nearby. He spun it and straddled the back, cross his arms on the top of the back rest to watch Scott.

“Ready?” Scott asked, looking over at him.

Isaac grinned, eyes full of love and excitement, emotions that haven’t completely left his gaze since the girls woke up. He loved watching Scott torture people. It was so _sexy_. He nodded at Scott. “Do it.”

Scott grinned and turned back to Cora, setting in to do his task as the screams of wolves in pain once again echoed throughout the tiny room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought!


	6. Danny

Danny was standing at the top of his steps, slightly worried. This morning when he left for school he’d left his bedroom door wide open. He knew he’d done so because he’d been rushing out of the house behind him. And now it wasn’t wide open. It wasn’t even just a little open. It was shut tight. And there wasn’t the possibility of one of his parents shutting it because they were in Hawaii visiting family and Danny was the only one in the house. So he was standing on the top of the steps, deciding what to do. And then he just sighed and strode forward, figuring if he was going to die he may well get it over with.

He opened the door to his room and stopped in his tracks, mouth dropping open. He expected something bad, but he did not expect this.

Scott and Isaac were on his bed. Scott and Isaac were on his bed. They were on his bed and each other. Isaac was leaning against the headboard with Scott curled up against him. Both of them looked happy as could be. In Danny’s bed. After Scott’s been missing for months and Isaac’s been gone for weeks.

“What the fuck?” Danny muttered. It was all he could think to say.

The two of them both laughed.

“We’d like to talk to you.” Isaac said, smiling at Danny.

“Why?” Danny asked, wary.

“Because we want you to join us.” Scott said, sitting up. “Because we see the talent you have and want you to be with us.”

“I’m not being with either one of you.” Danny said instantly, forgetting his wariness for a moment. “Hell no.”

“Not like that.” Isaac said, smiling.

“I don’t share.” Scott interjected.

“Then what?” Danny asked, back to being wary.

Both of them shifted smoothly into their beta forms, grinning. “Like this.” They said together.

“I need to sit down.” Danny declared. He walked over to his desk, a little shaky, and looked at the boys on his bed. “Okay. I’ll listen. But I promise nothing.”

“Told he’d want to know.” Isaac said, smiling smugly at Scott.

Scott flicked his cheek with a clawed hand, not cutting the skin. “Shut up smug-face.”

 

An hour later everything had been explained and Danny had gone and dug up some whiskey, taking shots periodically.

“So.” Danny said, breaking the silence that had followed the end of their story. “You’re werewolves. And you’re asking me to join you and kill our old friends because of the injustices they’ve done us.”

“Yes.” Scott told him.

“And if I agree to join you, you’re going to bite me and make me a werewolf too and with it I’ll get all the powers you two have because it removes the things that hold humans back.”

“Yes.” Isaac confirmed.

“Okay.” Danny said, nodding. “I have conditions though before I’ll agree.”

Scott made a ‘Go on’ gesture.

“One, you two have to help me if I need to steal something to help with my hacking. I enjoy it but my computers get blocked off eventually.”

“We can manage that.” Scott said.

“We’re good at stealing things.” Isaac told him.

“Two, I don’t want to have to hear you to in the bedroom. That enhanced hearing sounds great, but I don’t want to hear that.”

“Our bedrooms already soundproofed.” Isaac told.

“Except when it isn’t.” Scott said smiling.

“Except when it isn’t.” Isaac agreed.

“And by that you mean what?” Danny asked.

“When the door’s open it’s not.” Scott explained. “And we haven’t closed the door while we’ve had Malia and Cora.”

“You still have them?” Danny asked, a little surprised. He’d heard about them vanishing almost a week ago. He’d have thought they’d be dead by now.

“I’ve enjoyed their screams.” Scott said. “And it’s interesting to see how long they can go for.”

“Okay.” Danny said, accepting that. “Three, I want Chris Argent.”

“You want him?” Isaac asked.

“I want to torture him.” Danny clarified.

“Why?” Scott asked.

“That asshole is the reason my best friend was turned into a fucking kanima and then a werewolf. He’s the reason I got left behind.”

“How do you see that?” Isaac asked, wondering.

“His sister was the one who started this all back when she burned down that house. He should’ve controlled her better. Stopped her. Or not let everyone around me get turned and then leave me behind. I’d ask for Jackson but you said he’s already gone. And I want to at least be there when you do Lydia.”

“We’re saving her for the near the end.” Isaac said. “So she can feel as they all die first.”

“But when we do,” Scott said. “You’ll be there. I promise.”

“Then I’m in.” Danny stated. “Give me one day though. Let me tie up loose ends here and get my stuff together.”

“Isaac will stay with you.” Scott declared. “Just so you don’t go running off to them and telling them everything.”

Danny nodded. “Okay. And where are we doing this whole biting thing?”

“At our place.” Scott said. “Isaac will bring you there tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll see you then.” Danny said, getting to his feet and sticking a hand out.

Scott grinned and got up as well. He shook Danny’s hand and then pulled him in for a quick hug before pulling away kissing Isaac goodbye, and jumping out the window.

“You’re going to enjoy being a wolf.” Isaac told him.

Danny grinned. “I know.”


	7. Gift

“He’s awake.” Isaac declared, bursting into the bedroom he shared with Scott.

Scott was lying on the bed, resting, but sat up with eyes open and bright and a grin on his face at Isaac’s word. “Then let’s do this.”

Scott and Isaac left the bedroom and walked down the hall, opening and entering another room. It was another bedroom and sitting up in the bed was Danny, his eyes glowing gold.

“Welcome back sunshine.” Isaac said, grinning.

Danny looked at them, a little bleary eyed, but smiled. “This feels amazing.”

“It’ll only get better.” Scott told him.

 “How long was I out?” Danny asked.

“Three days.” Isaac answered. “Longer than most but the bite came from someone a lot stronger than most.”

Scott grinned but didn’t respond to the not so subtle compliment. “We got you a welcome to the pack present.” Scott told Danny. “It’s been waiting for you to wake up. I went out and grabbed it while you were out.”

“What is it?” Danny asked.

“You up to coming to see?” Isaac asked, hope obvious on his face. Whatever the girt was, Isaac was excited to give it to Danny.

“Hell yea.” Danny said. He looked wide awake now and was practically glowing with energy. He was just as excited to get his gift as Scott and Isaac looked to give it. He swung out of bed and crossed over to them quickly. “Let’s go!”

Scott and Isaac grinned at each other before leading him out and down the hall to a thick metal door.

“Ready?” Scott asked.

Danny nodded eagerly and Scott pushed the door open, allowing Danny in before him.

Danny stepped in and stopped in shock. In the middle of the room strapped to two metal bed frames were Chris Argent and Peter Hale.

“We figured what better way to learn how to control yourself and your new abilities than on them.” Scott said with a grin from behind Danny.

“Try your claws first.” Isaac advised. “Once you can pull them in and out easily everything else comes fast.”

“What about anchoring?” Danny asked. “You mentioned that when you talked to me.”

“You’ll find it as you begin.” Scott said. “What your mind turns to when it needs something to hold on to. Something important to you.”

“What are yours?” Danny asked, looking between them. He figured his would probably be pack or something, seeing as he left everything else behind when he took the bite.

“Scott.” Isaac answered.

“Isaac.” Scott said, smiling.

“Cool.” Danny said, turning to them. “Can we wake them up somehow? I want them to be awake.”

“Sure.” Scott said. Then he shifted and roared loudly, making the walls shake just a bit before dropping the shift and smiling.

Peter and Chris were wide awake now. The call of an alpha brought Peter awake and Chris’s training would never allow him to sleep through a werewolf’s roar. They were both wide-eyed and reeking of fear but they were controlling it well.

“Danny?” Peter asked, surprised to see the boy there.

“Hi Peter.” Danny said, grinning in more of a show of teeth than an actual smile, his newborn wolf coming through easily. “I’m sure you’ve heard of me. but unfortunately all I’ve heard about you I heard four days ago so I can’t say it’s nice to finally meet you as I haven’t been waiting long. But I can say I’m going to enjoy our time together.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Chris pleaded.

“You’re right.” Danny told him. “But I want to.”

“Why?” Chris asked, looking a little desperate. He knew he wasn’t getting out.

“Because I don’t like you. Either of you.”

“You’re a good kid Danny.” Chris pleaded. “This isn’t you.”

“You’re wrong.” Danny told him, grinning. “This is me. The new me. The me that’s not held back by humanity or morals. Waking up today the first thing on my mind was wondering when I’d get to take you down. And it’s right now. I’m going to enjoy it.”

“We’re gonna go down the hall and fuck.” Isaac declared. “Enjoy your toys.”

“Don’t kill them too fast.” Scott advised. “It’s fun drawing it out.”

Danny nodded and turned to smile at them. He couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed at Isaac’s bluntness he was so happy with his gift. “Thanks guys.”

“Sure thing.” Scott said, grinning wide.

“Welcome to the pack Danny.” Isaac added.

“Yea welcome home.” Scott said smiling fondly, as if he wasn’t looking at someone about to torture two grown men.

Danny grinned back at them. “Thanks guys. It’s good to have people that care.” And he wasn’t lying. Because for a long time he was ignored. Jackson and Lydia discovered a whole new world and got to be in it, and Danny was left behind. He was left in the normal world thinking his best friends hated him, and maybe they did. He’ll never know for sure and he doesn’t care anymore. He has Scott and Isaac and all sorts of new powers to figure out and learn about. Because he’s a wolf now. And he fucking loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go I want all of you to see this amazing [artwork](http://38.media.tumblr.com/b9321cc91be0069af2234ab1965995dd/tumblr_n8dxu1ZRxA1r8wv6qo1_1280.png) done by a fan of this thing and omg it's awesome.


	8. Man in a Suit

It was dark when the man in a suit left the bar. He was in a well-made suit, showing he had more money than most of the people who showed up in that particular part of town but he was just as drunk as the rest of them. He stumbled down the street, heading towards the car he’d parked down the block in hopes of just passing out in the back seat and going back to his one bedroom apartment in the morning. But he never made it that far.

Up ahead a figure all dressed in black stepped out of an alleyway, turned towards the man in the suit. If the man hadn’t been drunk he might have been wary. But he was drunk and so he didn’t care. If he wasn’t drunk he might have also noticed the other man in all black that had been following him since he stepped out of the run-down old dump of a bar. But he was drunk and so he didn’t.

The man in the suit just continued to stumble down the sidewalk, completely focused on making it to his car so he could pass out in peace.

The man in front of him started towards him, walking with purpose in his steps.

The man behind him sped up, walking with purpose now instead of just looking like he was wandering in the same direction as the man in a suit.

The man in the suit just kept on stumbling.

The two men in black closed down on him, like the jaws of a trap, and pulled him deep into the alleyway they’d met up with him at. The man in the suit wasn’t drunk enough not to realize he was being attacked so he began to fight back but the two other men just laughed darkly and pinned him to the ground with their feet, towering over him.

“Look at him.” One of the men hissed. “Still a fucking drunk.”

“Think Scott’ll like to have at him?” The other asked.

“Definitely.” The first said. “Scott’s hated him longer than he’s even known most of the rest of the people still on his list.”

“Then I suppose we’ll have to make sure he gets there in good condition.” The second one sneered, pulling off the ski mask that had been hiding his face to reveal his dark skin and dimples as he grinned down at the man below him. It wasn’t a human grin. It was the grin of a wolf.

The first man laughed and pulled his mask up, leaving it as a hat on his, hiding his dark curls but easily allowing the man in the suit between them to see the matching wolf-like grin on his face.

The man in suit had before reeked of alcohol more than anything else but now his fear stuck out. Every pore on his body was pouring out sweat and fear and the man merely whimpered between them, only increasing the bloodlust the men in black clearly had.

~

“What’s this surprise?” Scott asked, being pulled down the hallway by Isaac. Danny was behind him, pushing him as well. He’d just gotten home from spending the night out scouting their next targets and really just wanted a nap but his betas insisted they come see the surprise they had for him.

“You have to wait and see.” Isaac told him.

Scott couldn’t help but smile at Isaac. The beta was like an excited puppy and no matter how tired Scott is he’ll never be able to not smile at that adorable face. He sighed and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and allowed his betas to lead him to the metal door that leads to the room they’ve been keeping their prisoners in, recently vacated by the bodies of Chris Argent and Peter Hale. Scott had delivered them last night as well.

Scott looked between them. “In here?” He asked.

Isaac and Danny nodded frantically.

“Open it!” Danny said, looking almost as excited as Isaac. Almost.

“Yea Scott!” Isaac agreed quickly. “Open it!”

Scott smiled at his betas’ antics but trusted them enough to reach out and open the door. And he grinned in surprise, awe, and happiness at the sight before him.

Tied to their new torture frame, this table could be tilted up or down to help the blood run off so it wasn’t all soaking into their visitor. Right now it was tilted so the man strapped to it was almost standing upright on the platforms on the end for feet to press against. And the man was his father.

Raphael McCall was strapped to the frame, his suit jacket gone and his dress shirt torn open. His tie was tied around his head, in his mouth as a gag, and was visibly covered in blood. His head was titling off to one side as he was unconscious but Scott could hear his heartbeat picking up, getting ready to push him back to consciousness.

“You guys did this?” He asked, looking at his betas.

They nodded, still grinning, albeit a little more nervously now.

“I knew you hated him.” Isaac said. “And have for longer than you’ve even known some people on your to do list. So I suggested it to Danny and he agreed that we should get him for you because of all the things you’ve done for us.”

“I was the one who planned the kidnapping though.” Danny said. “Tracked his credit card to a tab open at a bar in the bad part of town. We went and picked him up together last night while you were returning our last guests to their rightful spots.”

“Do you like it?” Isaac asked, his hands twitching nervously.

Scott grinned and pulled them both into a tight hug, kissing Isaac’s cheek before pulling him in close. “I love it.” Scott whispered to them, grinning wide. “I absolutely love it.”

Danny and Isaac grinned, both hugging Scott back just as tightly as he was hugging them.

All three of them pulled back grinning.

“Glad you like it.” Danny said.

“It’s awesome.” Scott said.

“Can I watch?” Isaac asked, biting his lip.

“You both can if you’d like.” Scott said.

Isaac bounced happily and Danny grinned.

“Awesome.” He said. Danny was always calmer than Isaac, at least by a bit, but Scott knew he was just as happy to get to see it. It would be the first time Danny got to watch Scott cut into someone.

Scott turned back to his father, just as the man started waking up.

“Hello father dearest.” Scott sneered.

“Scott?” Rafe muttered, blinking against the bright light in the room and the headache he had from being knocked out by wolves. “Is that you?”

“Oh yes.” Scott said. “Did you miss me?”

“You’re mother’s worried sick boy.” He told him, sounding mad. As if he had any control over the situation. “Get me untied and I’ll take you to her.”

“I don’t want to go back to Mommy.” Scott said, smiling. He stepped forward. Danny and Isaac followed him in and they shut the door behind them. “And you aren’t getting untied. Not yet at least. Maybe later I’ll let you go and my betas can hunt you down like the animal you are.”

“What’s going on Scott?” Rafe demanded, twisting his head back and forth to look at Isaac and Danny who were both leering at him, fangs down and eyes bright blue.

Scott grinned, letting his eyes bleed red. “I’m getting my payback.” He snarled. “You left me. You left our family. Like we were _nothing_.” Scott barked out a laugh. “Well I’m not nothing anymore. I’m an alpha now.” He said, shifting. “And I’m going to kill you.”

“Why?” Rafe demanded. "Why me?"

“Because you left.” Scott said. “You got drunk, pushed me down the stairs, nearly killed me, and then _you left_. You left your wife to try and raise a child on her own. You left a child without a father to grow up wondering if he was the reason you left. If it was something he did or said that made you run. You _ruined_ his _childhood_.” Scott hissed. “And for that, I’m going to make you pay.”


	9. Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I meant to update last week but life went shitty for a bit and I didn't get the time so I apologize for that and hope you enjoy the next chapter in my one-way ticket downstairs:)

Kira knew when they were coming for her. She came home to her apartment and found three bloody handprints on her wall and a message. Three words. ‘Run little fox.’ And so she did. She ripped her katana off the wall, dialed Derek’s number on her phone, and took off running for the woods. If she could make it to the pack house, she’d be safe. Derek would protect her.

“Hello?” Derek picked up the phone.

“They’re coming for me.” Kira gasped down the phone. “There was a message in my apartment. I’m running towards you. I’ll see you soon. Hopefully.” She said all the words quickly and then hung up, saving her breath and energy for running. She poured on as much speed as she could, trying to get to safety. And then she heard it. The sound of laughing.

She tried to run faster, tried to get away, but she heard the laughter from in front of her, behind her to the left, and behind her to the right and she knew she was trapped. She stopped running and drew her sword, holding it ready. If she was going to be taken, she wanted to kill at least one of them in the process.

“Put the sword away little fox.” A voice floated out.

Kira stuttered. “Danny?”

“Good to see you again Kira.” Danny said, grinning as he stepped from the trees. He’d been behind her on the right.

“You’re with them?” Kira asked, her voice broken.

Danny grinned, his eyes glowing blue. “Of course. Did you think they’d taken me?”

“We thought they were still torturing you.” Kira said. “Your body never came back. Not like the others. Scott’s dad didn’t come back for a week though so we hoped you’d come back soon.”

“I’m never coming back to this town.” Danny said.

“None of us are.”

Kira swung around to see the source of the new voice. Isaac.

“Isaac.” She gasped. “Please. You don’t have to do this.”

“But we want to.” Isaac said. He grinned. “It’s fun.”

Kira looked at him, wide-eyed, and then raised her sword. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And that’s your disadvantage.”

Kira turned towards the new voice to see Scott step from the trees, standing between her and the path to Derek’s.

“You see,” Scott continued. “You don’t want to hurt us so you’re going to automatically hold back. We don’t have the same hold up. Because, you see, we are going to delight in hurting you.”

Kira gulped and tightened her grip on her sword. She knew she’d be taken. She couldn’t stand up to them. She knew and they knew it. But she needed to try. She needed to know that she tried her best to get away. She knew she’d need it in the time ahead.

~

Kira opened her eyes in a cell, strapped to a metal bed frame. Her entire body ached and she groaned as the feeling rolled into her brain.

“Welcome back little fox.”

Kira started and jerked her head towards the voice, the pain shooting through her but the pain overcome by terror. Danny was sitting in a chair by a metal door.

“You’ve been out for nearly three days.” Danny told her. “And it’s no fun to torture someone if they aren’t awake to scream from it. You’ve made us wait. And that doesn’t make us happy. Especially me as I have no one to pass the time with whereas Scott and Isaac can fuck each other to pass the time.”

Kira didn’t say anything, just stared at him.

Danny smiled widely in a great show of teeth that definitely held his wolf in it. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to start until the other two get back. They went to…check up on the rest of the pack. And pick our next targets.”

“Who?” Kira asked.

Danny shrugged. “It won’t be Derek if that’s what you’re thinking. We’re saving him for last.”

Kira gulped. “There’s not many of us left.”

“I know!” Danny crowed happily. “Isn’t it great?! I wish they’d brought me in soon though. I would’ve loved to see Jackson get his balls ripped off.”

Kira was in shock. This couldn’t be the sweet, smiling boy she knew. This couldn’t be Danny. The Danny she knew was sweet and kind and would never hurt anyone let alone enjoy hurting them. The Danny she knew would never turn dark like this, but she didn’t really know Danny, now did she?

“Why are you doing this?” She asked.

Danny shrugged. “Payback.”

“For what?!”

“You guys left me behind.” Danny snapped, his eyes glowing again. “You all got to be a part of the amazing world Beacon Hills is in the center of and I got _nothing_!”

“We were trying to keep you safe!”

“Yea well now you’re paying for it.” Danny said. And then he grinned. “They’re home.”

Kira’s panic levels shot through the roof again. With Scott and Isaac back there was nothing stopping them from torturing her, killing her, and slicing up her body to leave on Derek’s doorstep. Because she had no doubt that would be who she was left with. Stiles was left with Derek. As was Jackson, Malia, and Cora. Chris Argent was left on the Sheriff’s doorstep and Peter was left on Melissa’s, as well as Rafe McCall. And she’d be another on Derek’s doorstep. Another set of stains on the already ruined porch. It was Derek’s dream to settle down with pack and family and be happy and now they’re being torn away from him one by one.

The door opened and Kira would’ve backed away like a trapped animal if she could. But she couldn’t so she just watched, terrified, as Scott and Isaac walked in, blood on their clothes already and grins on their faces.

“How good of you to rejoin us little fox.” Isaac grinned.

“How would you like to do it?” Danny asked, looking at Scott.

“You two may choose first.” Scott smiled. “In return for the amazing gift you gave me last week.”

Isaac and Danny both grinned, turning towards Kira.

“We’ll leave you the chest babe.” Isaac promised. “I know how much you like to take out their hearts.”

Scott grinned and pulled Isaac down for a kiss with a grin on his face. “God I love you.” He said softly.

Isaac smiled back. “I love you more.”

“I doubt that.”

“Can you two not do that when we’re getting ready to torture?” Danny asked. “I put up with it every other time.”

They both sighed but pulled apart after one last kiss.

“I am going to fuck you so hard after this.” Scott said, staring hungrily at Kira while the comment was aimed at Isaac.

Isaac grinned. “I fucking hope so.”

Kira was pushing herself back against the metal frame, trying to use her heat powers to melt the cuffs holding her to try and escape, trying to force them to kill her fast instead of slow, but Scott noticed and laughed.

“Don’t even think about it little fox.” He told her. “We got those special. Just for you. You aren’t going anywhere until we’re finished with you. And then we’ll return you to what’s left of your family. Like we have with all the others. We aren’t cruel. We’d never leave a family without the closure everyone deserves to have.”

“Brace yourself.” Isaac advised, moving forward with Danny, both of them shifting slightly to grin down at her. “And don’t forget to scream.”


	10. Lydia

Lydia knew when they were coming for her. She knew when they went for anyone but she could never stop it. She was driving home from Derek’s when she felt it start to build. She reached over and grabbed her phone, setting the pre-typed messages to send two hours from now. She wasn’t going to tell Derek she was being taken until after she was gone. He’d only try to save her and he’d get himself killed. She couldn’t have that. She was going to keep Derek safe for as long as she drew breath, however short a time that may be. She pulled into her house, went inside, put her purse and keys on the table, and then went through the house into the backyard. She stood on the porch, arms crossed, and stared at the forest as the feeling of death rose inside her. It was a familiar feeling with what’s happened but it was different this time. This time it was her death approaching.

She was still standing there as Danny, Isaac, and Scott stepped from the forest.

“I was right.” Danny said with a smirk. “I knew she’d be waiting.”

“I was hoping she’d be a mess.” Scott sighed. “After feeling all her pack die she should be a mess.”

“Your best friend obsessed over me for years and you still don’t know me, do you Scott?” Lydia called to them. “I’m not clay to be molded by things that happen. I am merely a rock that gets worn away and tired. And I am so fucking tired right now. I have felt every single one of their lives drip away and putter out and I am done. So take me. I don’t care anymore.”

“Looks like she’s broken after all.” Isaac said, grinning.

“I think we’ll have fun with her.” Scott agreed. Scott grinned and his eyes glowed red. Isaac and Danny’s eyes brightened to their blue glows and the three of them grinned at Lydia.

Lydia felt the fear she’d been holding in threaten to spill over but she held it back. She would not break. Not yet at least.

 

“What did it feel like?” Danny asked, looking down at the redhead still strapped to their frame. It was tilted up right now, so she could look at them. They’d been at it all day and decided to take a break and get something to eat and drink.

Lydia didn’t answer, just glared at them as best she could. Two days since they took her she doesn’t have much of a voice left from all the screaming. They were very good at making her scream.

Isaac giggled. He was perched on Scott’s lap, neither of them caring about the blood spattered and smeared across their clothes. To them it was just like sweat or dirt. Something to be ignored until it starts bugging you or you get tired of it being on them.

“Come on Lyds. Give us something.” Isaac fake-pleaded with a smirk on his face.

Lydia didn’t answer, just spit blood out onto the floor in front of her.

“I see why Stiles liked you for so long.” Scott smirked. “You’ve got fire.”

Lydia just glared at him.

“You could join us you know.” Danny said. “Just give in and let Scott change you. You could be one of us.”

“I would never want to be one of you. You’re monsters.”

“Your loss then.” Scott shrugged. “And I suppose we can kill you now. I’m bored of you. Danny can have you now. But first I want you to answer his question. What was it like, feeling them all pull away from you and die?”

“They didn’t all.”

“We saved Derek for last.” Isaac told her.

“And there’s more than just him.” Lydia sneered. “The Sheriff and Melissa are just as much pack as all of them were.”

“Oh but we’re not going to kill them.” Danny told her. “They’ll do that for us.”

“My mother and Stiles’s father are so broken to begin with it wouldn’t be any fun to torture them.” Scott said. “And I like causing them pain as we take away everyone they even remotely care about. It’s fun.”

Lydia stared at him. “That’s your own mother Scott. How the fuck do you get any joy out of hurting her?”

“Hurting anyone is fun Lydia. Don’t you understand that? I mean that’s what you did to Stiles for the first ten years of his crush on you. He just didn’t break like all of you have. He and my dad actually lasted the longest so far. But my father only survived that long because I wanted him to and made it so he did.”

“It was fun to watch you do him.” Danny said with a grin. “You really enjoyed it.”

“So fucking sexy.” Isaac smirked.

Scott laughed. “You kept dragging me to the bedroom to fuck.”

“Yes I fucking did.” Isaac said proudly.

“Just fucking kill me and be done.” Lydia snarled. “You’ve had your fun. Let it be done.”

“I don’t think so yet.” Scott said. “You’re demanding, not begging. We don’t kill into you’re begging for it.

Lydia’s eyes went wide and they were begging for it, but she still didn’t.

“Besides Danny wanted to get you to himself for a bit.” Scott smiled. “So we’d best let him have his fun.”

“I get her all now?” Danny asked in awe.

Scott nodded, smiling fondly at his beta. “You can finish her off. I want to go fuck Isaac.”

“I am so down with that.” Isaac said, shooting to his feet.

Scott and Danny laughed.

“Well get out before you start fucking in here.” Danny said with a smile, waving his hand at his packmates.

Scott and Isaac hurried from the room, already pulling at each other’s clothes.

Danny turned to Lydia after they were out and the door was shut. “Do you know why I wanted to have you to myself?”

Lydia glared at him. “Because I took Jackson from you?”

Danny laughed. “God no. That man was wrong when he thought he was everyone’s type because he certainly wasn’t mine.”

“You prefer sick and twisted werewolves covered in blood?”

“I’m not with Scott and Isaac. Not like that anyways. They don’t share. And I’m mad at you because you and Jackson came into this world and became a part of it and then you left me behind in the boring old human world where I had no good friends because the only two people I was close to left me. And that wasn’t fun. But now I have a pack and we killed yours. You’re alone now. And soon I’m going to kill you. But first I’m going to make you pay.”


	11. A/N: IMPORTANT

So the next three chapters are all going up together because they’re the same person. I can’t seem to pick an ending for this fic because three amazing people all want something different and I love my friend for suggesting that I just write them all. So that’s what I’m doing. Also I know some of you were wondering about Allison and Aiden and Ethan. The beginning makes reference to Allison’s death sending Scott over the edge. This also implies Aiden’s death also happened. And I thought that Ethan would avoid the town even more than Scott wanted to so he isn’t here. Sorry if you wanted to see him get tortured. And so without further ado, on with the three endings.

PS You’ll notice they all start the same I am aware of that it was on purpose I liked those lines for some reason:) Okay enjoy!

PPS Also you should comment on your favorite ending and let me know why you liked it best. Okay now enjoy!


	12. #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you: Ending #1!!!

Derek was waiting for them to come to him. Ever since Lydia was taken, he’s been waiting. He got the body back in the usual amount of pieces and he buried her with the others in the new graveyard behind the newly rebuilt Hale house that he paid for so his pack could have a home before it all got torn away again. Before his pack was killed one by one and returned to him in pieces. The graveyard is far too large for its small length of existence. But he buried her with the others, set her gravestone over her head, and called the Sheriff to let him know that Lydia was home and with the others. Then he sat down on the back porch, and he waited. He stared at the stones that represented all that was left of his pack and he waited. It only took till nightfall for his waiting to come to an end.

“Hello Derek.”

The cold voice floated from the forest and Derek looked away from Stiles’s gravestone. “Hello Scott.”

“You look lonely.” Scott observed, stepping from the trees.

“You killed my pack.”

“They killed me.”

“They killed me.” The words were echoed by another voice as Isaac stepped from the trees.

“They killed me.” The words were repeated again as Danny stepped from the forest’s edge.

“Hello Isaac. Hello Danny. I figured it was you two helping him.”

“Not just helping him.” Isaac said, looping an arm around Scott’s waist. “Loving him.”

“Serving him.” Danny added, stepping up to stand by Scott but he knew better than to touch.

“Your pack killed us.” Scott said. “And so we killed your pack.”

“And now you’ve come to finish the job?”

“Yes.” Scott told him. “So there is only one question left. Will you come of your own free will? Or will Isaac and Danny have to drag you kicking and screaming back to our home?”

“I’ll come.” Derek told him. “But I ask to do one thing first.”

“What?”

Derek stood up and walked from the porch. “Let me say goodbye.”

Scott was still for a moment before smiling his cold, heartless smile. “Go ahead. But don’t try to run. They’re faster than you are.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Derek told him. “You’ve killed many. All of you. You’re stronger than I could ever be.”

“That’s right.” Scott grinned. “We’re the winners.”

“I don’t want to win when there’s nothing left to fight for.” Derek turned away from Scott at those words and went over to kneel in front of the line of gravestones with his pack’s names carved into their fronts.

“I’m sorry.” He told them. “I’m sorry that I failed you. I promised you a world where you would be safe and instead I got you all killed. And you should know that I wanted nothing more to be the next so I didn’t have to watch you all die. But I’m glad none of you will have to bury me. I suppose that is the one gift in all of this. I’m sorry I failed you. And this is goodbye.”

“Time to go Derek.” Scott sneered. “Your stones can’t hear you anymore.”

Derek bit back his response and got to his feet. He looked back only once at the edge of the forest to look back at his house. He almost wished he never rebuilt it because now it was just going to waste away again as an abandoned house in the middle of the woods with bodies buried out back.

 

“Do you really want to know why we’re doing this?” Scott asked, stepping back. Isaac and Danny stood at his sides. All three of them were splattered with blood, dried and fresh. They’d been at it for nearly a week, allowing Derek to heal between bouts so they could continue their fun anew. And they didn’t wash any of the blood off until the end.

“I don’t care.” Derek sighed.

“Well I may as well tell you. We can’t go at it again until you refill yourself with that lovely blood of yours and we’ve got time to kill. And then of course we have you to kill but that’s for later. Can’t have all of our fun now. That leaves no fun for later.”

“Fine.” Derek spat. “Why are you doing this?”

Scott stepped forward and got close to him to whisper with a grin. “Because it’s fun. Because I’ve never felt more alive than I have these past weeks as I killed your pack one by one. I’ve never felt more free. Killing is freedom in a nutshell. It’s taking everything that holds you back, humanity, morality, rules, and it destroys them in one fell swoop.” Scott stepped back. “I’m a werewolf Derek. Not a human. And I’m sick and tired of acting like one!”

“You’re still human.” Derek hissed. “You will always be human. All three of you will be human.”

“Then we’ll keep killing.” Scott told him. “Until the bonds finally stretch past their strengths and snap away, freeing all three of us from the horrible conventions of humanity and its rules.”

“Then you’d best start killing Scott.” Derek told him. “Because you can’t run from what’s inside you.”

Scott snarled at him, Isaac and Danny snarling as well in response to their leader’s anger.

“I. Am. Not. Human.” Scott growled.

“And I am not a wolf.” Derek told him. “You can never change who you are Scott McCall. You should know that better than anyone. Kill me. Go ahead. It’s not going to free you from anything. It’s merely going to allow you a longer leash for a little while longer.”

Scott snarled once more before diving forward and tearing Derek’s head off.

“I’m done listening to him ramble.” Scott spat.

“Well you can mark me down as horny as fuck.” Isaac declared. “Dude I need your dick in my ass like _now_.”

“I’m out.” Danny declared, throwing his hands up and fleeing. “I’ll come back in three days! Have fun! Use safewords!”

Scott grinned at Isaac. “Where do you want it boy?”

“Anywhere.” Isaac grinned back. Both of them had dropped their shifts but their eyes were glowing bright, blue latched onto red and vice versa.

“I’m gonna fuck you raw.” Scott growled.

“Good.” Isaac told him. “Claim me Alpha.”

Scott snarled and dove at Isaac, the two of them falling to the ground and rolling around, completely uncaring of the blood spilling from the headless body lying nearby where Scott had knocked the chair over or the dead, empty eyes of their former packmate staring at them from where Scott had dropped his head. They merely fell into each other and their wolves.


	13. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending #2!!!!

Derek was waiting for them to come to him. Ever since Lydia was taken, he’s been waiting. He got the body back in the usual amount of pieces and he buried her with the others in the new graveyard behind the newly rebuilt Hale house that he paid for so his pack could have a home before it all got torn away again. Before his pack was killed one by one and returned to him in pieces. The graveyard is far too large for its small length of existence. But he buried her with the others, set her gravestone over her head, and called the Sheriff to let him know that Lydia was home and with the others. Then he sat down on the back porch, and he waited. He stared at the stones that represented all that was left of his pack and he waited. It only took till nightfall for his waiting to come to an end.

“Hello Derek.”

The cold voice floated from the forest and Derek looked away from Stiles’s gravestone. “Hello Scott.”

“You look lonely.” Scott observed, stepping from the trees.

“You killed my pack.”

“They killed me.”

“They killed me.” The words were echoed by another voice as Isaac stepped from the trees.

“They killed me.” The words were repeated again as Danny stepped from the forest’s edge.

“Hello Isaac. Hello Danny. I figured it was you two helping him.”

“Not just helping him.” Isaac said, looping an arm around Scott’s waist. “Loving him.”

“Serving him.” Danny added, stepping up to stand by Scott but he knew better than to touch.

“Your pack killed us.” Scott said. “And so we killed your pack.”

“And now you’ve come to finish the job?”

“Not quite.” Scott told him.

“What do you mean ‘not quite’?” Derek demanded slowly. “I’m the last one. End it. Please.”

“Why?” Scott asked. “Are you so desperate to die that you would beg for death instead of taking the option that could keep you alive?”

“My pack is dead.” Derek whispered. “I am alone. I am so alone. And I am tired of being alone.”

“So don’t.” Isaac told him. “Can I ask him Alpha?”

Scott nodded. “Go ahead cub.”

“We want you to join us.” Isaac told Derek. “We want you to become a part of our perfect pack. A bunch of broken pieces that fit together oh so perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle meant to be. We’re strong. We’re fast. We’re _powerful_. Isn’t that what you wanted? Power?”

“I did once.” Derek agreed. “But now I do not. I do not want a power that comes at such a price.”

“What price?” Danny asked. “I’ve never felt more alive than I do standing here tonight. It’s amazing what I can hear and see and smell and _feel_. I can smell your fear and feel your sadness and yet it does nothing to me. It’s amazing.”

“It’s horrible.” Derek growled at him. “You’re using the power of the people you have killed.”

“I haven’t killed anyone.” Danny told him. “Scott does the killing. Isaac and I dispose of the bodies.”

“It was Scott’s idea to send them back to you though.” Isaac added. “Such a good idea.”

“But you had the idea of cutting them up for easy shipping.” Scott grinned.

“That may be true but it was just based off of your idea. I take no credit.”

“Then I’m giving you some credit.” Scott said, smiling sweetly as he pulled Isaac down for a gentle kiss.

“Would you two stop?” Danny asked. “We’re trying to get Derek to join us, not scare him off.”

“Sorry.” Isaac blushed, pulling back. “It’s just all this gets me really fucking horny.”

“I know.” Danny said blandly. “You fucked for days after we off’ed Lydia.”

“Those were good fucks though.” Isaac argued.

“Doesn’t mean I wanted to hear them.” Danny told him.

Isaac shrugged.

“Enough.” Scott said. “Derek you know the right choice here. You belong with us.”

“Why?” Derek asked. “Why should I go with you?”

“Because none of them loved you.” Scott whispered. “Don’t you get it? They used you. The entire time they were using you. Stiles played you like a fiddle from the start, getting the information we needed out of you and then getting you out of our way. Jackson forced you to bit him. Malia was never your family, she was Stiles’s from the day he turned her back to human form. And your own sister left you for Malia and Stiles. Peter tried to kill you multiple times over. Chris didn’t stop his sister from killing your family. You barely knew Kira and the bit you did wasn’t important enough to be loyal to her. And Lydia was just as manipulative of you as Stiles was. For fuck’s sake she used you to bring Peter back. None of them cared about you. At all. This is your second chance Derek. We’re a pack. A _real_ pack. We’re family. And we take care of each other. We love each other. Do you really want to die for a pack that never loved you when you could live with a pack that does?”

Derek stared at him. “It’s not true. They cared.”

“No they didn’t.” Scott told him. “None of them did. Think back. When did any of them do anything for you just to do it? Bring you dinner? Hang out? Anything?”

Derek was silent for a moment. “They…They didn’t.”

“Of course they didn’t. They’d didn’t care. You were there for when you were useful and ignored when you weren’t. You know it. I know it. Isaac and Danny know it. Join us. Be a part of a real pack again.”

“How can I trust you?”

“Because my heartbeat has been steady this entire conversation.” Scott said simply. “I’ll give you a moment but I’d like an answer soon so I know whether or not Isaac’s getting blood lusty tonight or just normal lusty.”

“And if I do? Join you that is.”

“You’re pack. I’ll have to take your alpha power and make you a beta again, but you’ll be pack. And you won’t ever not be pack.”

Derek nodded. “Okay.”

“You’re joining?” Isaac asked, grinning wide.

“Yes.” Derek answered. “I’m saying yes.”

Scott smiled at him and held out a hand. “Then come forward Derek. Come forward and step into your new life. With your new pack.”

Derek smiled back and took a step forward, raising his arm to take Scott’s hand and join the pack that had killed his own.


	14. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3!!!

Derek was waiting for them to come to him. Ever since Lydia was taken, he’s been waiting. He got the body back in the usual amount of pieces and he buried her with the others in the new graveyard behind the newly rebuilt Hale house that he paid for so his pack could have a home before it all got torn away again. Before his pack was killed one by one and returned to him in pieces. The graveyard is far too large for its small length of existence. But he buried her with the others, set her gravestone over her head, and called the Sheriff to let him know that Lydia was home and with the others. Then he sat down on the back porch, and he waited. He stared at the stones that represented all that was left of his pack and he waited. It only took till nightfall for his waiting to come to an end.

“Hello Derek.”

The cold voice floated from the forest and Derek looked away from Stiles’s gravestone. “Hello Scott.”

“You look lonely.” Scott observed, stepping from the trees.

“You killed my pack.”

“They killed me.”

“They killed me.” The words were echoed by another voice as Isaac stepped from the trees.

“They killed me.” The words were repeated again as Danny stepped from the forest’s edge.

“Hello Isaac. Hello Danny. I figured it was you two helping him.”

“Not just helping him.” Isaac said, looping an arm around Scott’s waist. “Loving him.”

“Serving him.” Danny added, stepping up to stand by Scott but he knew better than to touch.

“Your pack killed us.” Scott said. “And so we killed your pack.”

“And now you’ve come to finish the job?”

“In a way.” Scott answered. “Will you come quietly?”

Derek nodded. “I will. Just don’t hurt their graves. Please.”

“I’d never desecrate sacred ground.” Scott told him. “I’m a werewolf. I’m not evil.”

 

“Are you done yet?” Derek gasped out.

“Nowhere near.” Scott grinned at him.

“I’m starting to think you were wrong about the not being eVIL!” Derek’s voice rose to a shout as Isaac stuck his hand in Derek’s slashed open abdomen.

“I think that’s his liver.” Isaac commented, poking something. Derek roared in pain.

“Whatever it is it hurt him.” Danny observed. “Do it again.”

Isaac grinned and did so. Derek roared again, tears on his face.

“Are you two having fun?” Scott asked. He was off to the side, hands bloody from tearing Derek open but now he was holding a camera to get up close and personal as they took Derek apart bit by bit and he filmed it.

“We need to do this more often.” Danny answered. “I’m learning more about anatomy now than I ever did in school.”

“I’m sure we can manage that.” Scott told him. “There’s plenty of bad people in the world we could take care of.”

“I want a girl next.” Isaac announced, moving bits of Derek’s intestines around as Derek groaned.

“Why’s that cub?” Scott asked, focusing the camera on Isaac.

“I want to listen to her beg for mercy. Beg to be raped instead of what we’re doing to her. I want her to beg to be killed. To be snapped in half and dumped in an alleyway. I want to listen to her screams.”

Scott laughed. “I will make that happen for you cub. I promise.”

Isaac grinned. “Can we make rope from her guts then? And tie her up somewhere with them?”

“I suppose we can.” Scott told him. “Is that what you want to do?”

Isaac nodded happily.

“Danny?” Scott asked.

“That sounds amazing.” Danny grinned. “Can she be blonde? I have a grudge against some blondes that could use some working out.”

“I have no problem with that.” Isaac said happily. “Can we really do it Alpha?”

“Of course.” Scott told him, smiling fondly at his betas happiness. “We can do anything we’d like.”

“I’d like to die already.” Derek moaned out. His intestines were hanging out now, having been unbalanced by Isaac’s poking.

“Not yet Derek.” Scott told him. “That would ruin my boys’ fun. And they deserve some fun after all they’ve done.”

“Is your spleen important?” Isaac asked, poking around in Derek again.

“Danny?” Scott asked.

“The spleen filters the blood, removing microbes and worn out or damaged red blood cells.” He recited. “It is also an important organ in the immune system, producing the white blood cells that fight infection and synthesize antibodies.”

“Well Derek doesn’t need a perfectly in order immune system, right?” Isaac asked.

“Leave it.” Scott told him. “I like listening to his moans.”

“Okay Alpha.” Isaac smiled.

“Please.” Derek begged through his tears. “Please just kill me. Please. I’m begging you please just end it. End this stupid thing. Please.”

Scott laughed. “I’m not going to kill you Derek. That’s too quick a death. I want you to die slowly and painfully, knowing that you failed them. You failed your pack. You’re the reason they’re dead. Because you were their alpha and you could not protect them. They died because you were too weak to stop us from hurting them. We took them right out from under your nose. One. By. One. We took them. And we tortured them. We made them beg and plead for death. And then we hurt them even more, just because we could. And when they finally became no fun, whether they died on their own of exhaustion or blood loss or I snapped their necks and tore off their heads, we enjoyed it. I enjoyed it. Did you two enjoy it?”

“Very much.” Isaac sighed. “It was amazing.”

“I agree.” Danny nodded. “There’s no other word for it but that. Amazing.”

“You lost Derek.” Scott smirked. “I won. And I told you. I always win. It’s my destiny. To win. And yours is to lose.”

“Shall I get the book?” Danny asked.

“Yes Danny.” Scott told him. “Go fetch it. Our time with the good Hale has come to a close.”

“Five days.” Isaac muttered, getting off the floor to go stand in front of Scott. “Longer than the others.”

“He was the alpha.” Scott reminded him.

“Not as strong as you.” Isaac smiled.

Scott smiled at him and happily gave the kiss Isaac was asking for. “I’m fucking you so hard tonight.” Scott muttered against Isaac’s lips.

The beta wolf moaned at the growl in Scott’s voice. “Yes please.” Isaac whispered.

“I got it.” Danny said, coming back in with a thin book. He handed it to Scott and both he and Isaac moved behind their alpha.

“You know what this is?” Scott asked Derek.

Derek shook his head, looking ready to die.

“This is called the Mark of Cain.”

Derek’s head shot up. “No.” He whispered. “No please no. Please don’t.”

“I’m going to carve it into your chest. So that you cannot die but by my hand. And when I feel like enough time has gone by, that you have had enough time to sit around and ponder the fact that you were their death, I will come for you. And I will kill you then. But not now. Now I’m going to let you go. Because I want to watch you suffer Derek Hale. As I suffered after your uncle bit me and you left me for dead, so am I leaving you. But you are worse than dead. You are the opposite in fact. You will not be able to die. You will not be able to escape their ghosts as they haunt you for being the one that could’ve saved them all, but didn’t. Because you were too weak.”

Derek was sobbing now.

“Pathetic.” Scott spat at him. “The last of the Hales, sobbing in front of a teenage boy. Sad. So sad. Oh well.” Scott brightened, sliding out his first claw to carve into Derek’s chest. “Good travels Derek Hale. And may you suffer endlessly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been one hell of a ride everyone and I hoped you liked it as much as I did. Don't forget to let me know which ending yo liked best and check out my other works if you like what I do. If not that's alright too. I hope you all have wonderful days/nights/weeks and thanks for coming on this ride with me!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt you can either comment it here, send me an email, or visit me over on [tumblr](perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com)


End file.
